


Sleepover

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Extras [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Saeran Choi - Freeform, Talk of Anal Sex, Talk of sex, Yooran, mysme, yoosung kim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Summary: A little misunderstanding is a dangerous thing.
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Extras [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259195
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi Saeran!” Yoosung answered the phone in his usual cheery voice.

“Hi Yoosung.” Saeran answered in his quiet timid way. He hated talking on the phone.

“What’s up?”

“Uhm…Saeyoung and MC are going away for the weekend and…uh…I thought maybe, you’d want to stay over?” there was a reluctance to his voice, and an underlying level of excitement that came through.

“Oh…uh…” Yoosung stammered. He swallowed, something sticking in his throat. Suddenly he was hot and his mouth was dry. Stay over? What did that mean? He sat on his bed and had to take several deep breaths.

“You can bring your laptop. I thought we could have an LOLOL marathon, eat some ice cream. And…” he sounded animated and Yoosung could picture that grin he’d come to love on his boyfriend, “I know where Saeyoung hides his Honey Buddha Chips.”

Yoosung laughed, some of his anxiety washing away. Ok, this was it, it was happening, _keep it together Yoosung!_

“Yeah! Sounds great!” Yoosung yelled into the phone before getting control of himself. It didn’t seem like Saeran thought anything was amiss.

“Great! I’ll see you tonight then, bye.” Saeran didn’t even wait for a response before hanging up.

Yoosung’s eyes were wide as his brain raced through all the possibilities. I mean, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been thinking about it. They’d come close several times but Yoosung had always backed off. Saeran never pushed him and for that he was grateful. Was he ready? At this point it was more fear of not being good enough than anything. He loved Saeran and of course he wanted to sleep with him. He fantasized about it every night. Sometimes in the morning, surely in the shower, maybe in class too. But still, what was he going to do?

He stared at his phone, as if it would magically give him all the answers he would need. His fingers began to press the buttons before he realized he was dialing Zen. Zen! Yes, he’d know what to do!

After a few rings Zen picked up. “Talk to me little bro.”

“Zen! Oh my God! Zen! I don’t know what to do! You have to help me!” Yoosung was hysterical, he stood and paced around his room. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled on the strands.

“Calm down Yoosung, what’s wrong?” Zen was suddenly worried, the playfulness in his voice replaced by the mamma bear.

“Ok, right.” Yoosung took another deep breath and sat back down, his back stiff, as if he was ready to flee. “Saeran just asked me to spend the night! I mean, he said we would play LOLOL, eat ice cream and Honey Buddha Chips. But, what if he wants to…I think he expects…you know! It’s not like I haven’t thought about it, I just have no idea how to…well…I mean…he’s the first guy I ever…uh…”

“Fuck Yoosung! Why the hell would you call me to ask about having sex with your boyfriend? How would I know?”

“I don’t know! Can’t you give me some advice?”

“How to put moves on a girl, sure, respectfully of course. But I have no idea how to translate that to seducing a guy! Uh, maybe, well…shit, that wouldn’t work either.”

“What? What?” Yoosung sounded desperate.

“I just thought about what I like from a woman, but, that doesn’t work for you. How about asking MC?”

“I can’t do that! Like you said, what a girl does to seduce a guy is different. Besides, she’ll tell Saeyoung and I can’t have that! He’ll find a way to ruin everything and embarrass me in the process. I can’t look like that in front of Saeran.”

“Yeah, you’re right, bad idea. Don’t trust Saeyoung. Ok…let me think.”

Zen was silent for a good long while as Yoosung tried to wait patiently, images running through his head of what might happen.

“I hate to say this but, maybe you should ask Jumin. Whether he’s gay or not, he’s smart about a lot of things.” Zen finally sighed heavily.

“You think?” Yoosung asked. Jumin was for definitely smart and nothing seemed to break his cool. But, gay sex? Would he know anything about that?

“Yeah, but don’t’ tell him I said that! Last thing I need is for Jumin to hear I said anything nice about him. Look, even if he doesn’t have any personal experience, he’d know exactly how to get that information the best way possible. Um…good luck ok? I hope he makes you happy.” Zen said.

“Thanks Zen. I am happy. Bye.”

“Bye.” Zen hung up.

Yoosung wasted no time in calling Jumin. It rang and rang and went to voicemail. Annoyed, Yoosung hung up and tried again, and again, and again. Every time it went to voicemail he hung up, his frustration growing. He kept at it.

“Jesus Christ Yoosung! What? Someone better be dying!” Jumin answered perfectly calm but with a razors edge to his voice.

“Jumin! Thank God! I need some advice.” Yoosung said.

“Advice? That’s why you called? You do realize I’m at work, don’t you? I’m busy Yoosung. I’ll call you back if and when I can.”

“Wait! NO! Don’t hang up Jumin, please.” Yoosung pleaded.

“Fine, you have five minutes. Go.” Jumin sighed.

Taking a deep breath, Yoosung begins, “ Saeran called, Saeyoung and MC are going away for the weekend, he asked me if I wanted to sleep over, said we could play LOLOL all night, eat ice cream and Honey Buddha Chips but I’m wondering if he wants to do more and I don’t know what to do I’ve never been with a guy so what do you think?”

There was silence from the other end of the phone as the seconds ticked by.

“Jumin? Are you still there? Did you hear me? Should I repeat i…”

“NO! What…the…FUCK?” Jumin’s composure was sorely tested.

“Jumin?”

“That’s why you called? That’s what you need advice for?”

“Uh…yes…” he was suddenly not so sure it had been a good idea, but here he was, might as well soldier through.

“How the hell would I know what you should do? For the last time, I AM NOT GAY! Not that there is anything wrong with it even if I were.”

“Of course not, it’s just…well…you’re the smartest guy I know. I thought, maybe, you would have some advice for me.” Yoosung whispered into the phone, tears beginning to sting his eyes, this shouldn’t be this hard. He was beginning to think that nobody would be able to help him and he’d just have to go in blind.

With another sigh Jumin finally responded more gently, “OK Yoosung, hold on.” The phone suddenly went silent and Yoosung knew Jumin had put him on hold. He waited, pacing in his small room back and forth, anxiety eating away at him.

“Yoosung?” Jumin came back on the line.

“Yes!” he exclaimed, heart racing.

“Jaehee is doing some research and will send you the results. Check your email in about 20 minutes. Goodbye and good luck. Don’t call me again.” He hung up and Yoosung was left a little stunned.

(20 minutes later on the dot)

Yoosung opened the email and there were a few attachments on the bottom. Jaehee had organized the information in such a way that it read like a how-to beginner’s guide to male on male sex. There was also a list of supplies that could help with having a pleasurable and less painful first time experience. He was a little embarrassed that Jaehee had put it all together, but he was immensely grateful. He read through the material and though it was a bit daunting, the information was helpful.

He printed out the list of items and googled the nearest adult shop where he could purchase the items. He finally felt ready.

(At Saeran’s house)

Saeran opened the door for Yoosung and smiled. It still astonished him that he was capable of smiling so easily when he saw Yoosung when otherwise it was near impossible to do. He was excited to spend the entire weekend alone with Yoosung, without anyone looking over their shoulders. LOLOL was already loaded up and open on his laptop, a stash of Honey Buddha Chips tossed on his bed, and his favorite ice cream in the freezer. Playing the game alone was not as fun, but he’d wanted to practice and impress Yoosung when they finally played together. Saeyoung had even been coaching him on the best strategies and what to avoid.

Yoosung looked as excited as Saeran felt, his large lavender eyes glistened with it. His smile was ear to ear as he entered the house and embraced Saeran. There was a backpack slung over his shoulder and a bag held tightly in his grasp. There was a flush of color across Yoosung’s cheeks and he looked flustered. Maybe he had run to the house from the bus stop, Saeran felt bad, he should of thought to go pick him up.

“Let me take your backpack. We can hang out in my bedroom OK?”

“Uh…yeah…that sounds great.”

Yoosung followed Saeran to his room. Saeran noticed that Yoosung held onto the bag in his hands a little tighter and brought it up to his chest. Yoosung bit his lower lip, making Saeran’s brows furrow. Was he worried? Did he not want to be there?

Saeran dropped the backpack onto his bed, making the bags of Honey Buddha Chips rustle, it sounded like he might have crushed one of the bags, but that was the furthest thing on his mind as he turned back towards Yoosung.

“What’s that?” Saeran asked, pointing towards the bag Yoosung was protecting.

“Oh this? Well, I…uh…I thought maybe…if we needed things…we could…uh…use them.” He stammered and could not look Saeran in the eye.

Saeran’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “O…K. Can I see?” What could Yoosung have possibly brought that made him sweat like that?

“Sure. Yeah. Here.” Yoosung shoved the bag towards Saeran but had to untangle his fingers from the plastic before Saeran could actually take it.

The red-head looked in the bag, the small confused grin on his face freezing as he recognized what the items in the bag indicated.

“What…”

“I got condoms, ‘cause we have to be safe. Some lube since that makes it easier to…you know…uh, for…to…lubricate…this,” he pulled a strange looking item form the bag and held it up, “…it’s called a butt plug. You’re supposed to…you know…put it in your butt to help before actually using your…um…your…” he looked sheepishly at Saeran as the hand holding the bright pink butt plug fell and Yoosung turned redder than red from his hairline to, Saeran assumed, his toes. His eyes going from Saeran’s groin to his eyes, until he finally looked away all together.

“Uh…Yoosung?” Saeran asked quietly.

“Yes?” Yoosung looked at Saeran, large lavender eyes still so full of innocence.

“Did you bring your laptop?”

“My…laptop?” Yoosung asked. “Oh, uh, no, I forgot!”

Saeran smiled, Yoosung turning even redder, suddenly very much aware that Saeran had meant exactly what he’d said. He had invited Yoosung over to play LOLOL and to eat ice cream and Honey Buddha Chips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, SEX, ORAL SEX  
> YOORAN GETS BUSY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reworked this from a previous fic but have had difficulty with the tenses, so, if it get odd, sorry about that. My mind can't seem to settle on past or present tense. But, since this isn't getting published or anything, oh well. Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, life!

Saeran extricated the butt plug from Yoosung’s hand, stuffed it in the bag he was still holding and tossed the whole thing into the corner of his room. With a grin he stepped closer to Yoosung and wrapped his right arm around his waist, pulling him close. His left hand cupped Yoosung’s chin and ran his thumb across his lower lip.

Yoosung tried to pull away but Saeran held him firmly. “I only need you.” Saeran is fighting his own embarrassment but well aware that he doesn’t want Yoosung to feel stupid in the least. Thinking about it, he can see how the misunderstanding could have happened.

Yoosung smiled and wrapped his arms around Saeran’s waist, pressing against him from chest to crotch, legs to either side of Searan’s left leg. Saeran leans in and brushes his lips lightly against Yoosung’s. Yoosung sighed as he tried to capture Saeran’s teasing lips. Saeran’s tongue darting out and running across Yoosung’s teeth, as it made its way from side to side, Yoosung captured it and sucked eagerly.

Saeran slipped his hands under Yoosung’s T-shirt, kissing his neck and gliding his hands up and down his soft skin. Yoosung’s body melted and melded into the other boy. Saeran lifted the shirt up and over Yoosung’s head, dropping it on the floor at their feet. The air was chilly but Yoosung was hot to the touch, his skin burning Saeran’s fingers. Yoosung giggled and to Saeran’s ears, it was the most seductive sound he had ever heard.

He pulled away from the blond so he could look into his eyes. Those beautiful lavender orbs he happily drowned in, always leaving him feeling completely exposed. Yoosung took advantage of the Saeran’s distraction and removed his shirt as well, marveling at the physique underneath. Working out had become a habit of Saeran’s, to keep himself busy and lower his anxiety levels. It had left him with an admirable six pack that tantalized Yoosung. He ran his fingers down the middle of his chest to Saeran’s belly button, noticing the intake of breath. He felt the saliva building in his mouth and swallowed audibly.

“Something wrong?” Saeran asked, fingers spiraling circles on Yoosung’s sides.

“I just remember when you moved in with Saeyoung and MC, you were so thin. Now look at you.” His fingers linger on the lines of muscle, nerve endings tingling at the touch.

“Yeah, I guess. Saeyoung built that gym room for me. He told me to use it when I was feeling anxious or angry. It helped a lot. Plus…” he smiled, “…you and MC like to feed me every chance you get.” He teased, biting his lower lip and his sudden laugh. The sound was music to Yoosung’s ears.

Yoosung blushed at the words, he did enjoy cooking for Saeran, although sometimes he could be too honest about the taste. When Saeran complimented him on something new, Yoosung knew he was telling him the truth and it made him feel proud.

“I never really thought about how working out was making my body look. I just need to punch something sometimes. MC doesn’t like it when I try to use Saeyoung as the punching bag.” He joked.

Yoosung laughed and it made Saeran’s insides smolder.

“Well, whatever the reason, you look great.”

“So do you.”

“Me? Na!”

Saeran ran the back of his hand down Yoosung’s cheek, “You’re perfect.” Leaning in he brushed against Yoosung’s lips and kissed him tenderly, all his passion, all his joy, all his happiness and need increasing the pressure and deepening the kiss.

Yoosung answered with his own hunger, mewling. His body writhing against Saeran’s, fingers digging into his back, nails leaving crescent shaped designs in the skin. Saeran’s own fingers delved into Yoosung’s hair, nails scraping against scalp. A moan escaped Yoosung’s mouth and he threw back his head. Saeran moved down his chin to rest his mouth on Yoosung’s neck, biting down and eliciting another erotic moan from Yoosung’s lips.

Yoosung’s cock strained against the fabric of his jeans as moans and groans embark unbidden from deep within his chest. Was this what they meant by pleasurable pain? He wanted more. Grinding against Saeran he felt his boyfriends excitement rivaled his own. They both grunt and moan, both unsure of what they are doing but desire overwhelms them and suddenly hands know what to do.

Saeran unbuttoned Yoosung’s jeans and unzips them slowly, enjoying his boyfriend’s reaction. Yoosung’s body tenses and bucks against him, his mouth fervently searching for Saeran’s, crashing their lips together and delving his tongue inside with unrestrained passion. Saeran breaks away, breath heaving, temperature rising and makes his way down Yoosung’s torso with a trail of licks, bites and moans. He lingers at the belly button then wraps his hands around Yoosung’s hips, stroking his ass. Hooking his thumbs onto the waistband of the jeans he rolls the fabric down as his face presses into Yoosung’s flesh. His chest rises and falls as he takes in what is about to happen, sweat breaks out on his forehead and he can taste the saltiness of the sweat on Yoosung’s own skin. The smell of the man makes him heady and the heat coming off his body envelops him completely.

Yoosung’s fingers tangle into Saeran’s hair, the red head looks up into large amethyst eyes cloudy with need. The jeans now lay in a puddle around Yoosung’s ankles, his almost freed erect cock peeking above the white boxer briefs. Yoosung closed his eyes and curled his fingers in Saeran’s curly red hair. Saeran’s hands traveled up Yoosung’s calves, around his thighs, over his ass, where they took the time to squeeze appreciatively and enjoyed the ample flesh. Yoosung hissed through his teeth and clenched his butt-cheeks together in anticipation. Saeran’s mouth hovered over Yoosung’s cock, eager, oh so eager to taste the soft flesh. He pressed his lips against the hard shaft and kissed through the thin cloth of the underwear. Yoosung’s reaction was immediate.

Gasping and grasping at Saeran’s hair with his fists, pulling almost painfully. Saeran’s heart raced at the onslaught, gasping for air himself. His own cock now felt stifled and aching to be touched, he quickly unbuttons his own jeans to release the strain. Unable to wait any longer, he yanks Yoosung’s boxers down, releasing the beautiful erection from its prison. It springs forth and Saeran catches it in his hands, eyes admiring the sheer thickness and length of it. Yoosung’s body contorts, his eager fingers pressing Saeran to do more. His breathing is harsh and fast, sweat pouring from his body. Yoosung kneads Saeran’s hair like a cat, the sounds coming forth from his lips sounding eerily like purring.

Saeran licks the tip of Yoosung’s cock and the purring stops, in fact, it sounds as if Yoosung stopped breathing all together. Saeran is no longer aware as his senses are all focused on one thing now. His tongue traces around the head, round and round, and finally slides it into his mouth. Yoosung’s head almost explodes at the sudden wetness, pressure and sucking Saeran releases against him.

“Oh god!” Yoosung exclaimed as his breathing suddenly resurrected within him. He’d masturbated before but he’d never imagined it could feel so good!

Saeran took him in so far, Yoosung’s cock hit the back of his throat. He reached below his cock and grabbed Yoosung’s balls, squeezing them between his fingers. Yoosung’s body trembled at the onslaught and his groans grew louder. It felt like his legs would not be able to hold him up much longer. Saeran could feel Yoosung was close to cumming. He increased his motion, sucking faster and harder, running his teeth over the rim of his cock and smashing his balls in his fists. Yoosung’s breathing intensified, his chest rising and falling, fingers tightly gripped to Saeran’s hair, pushing and pulling, ready to cum.

Yoosung thrust hard into Saeran, savagely fucking his mouth. His grip on reality long gone, only the sensation in his groin mattered, the heat in his belly burning him from the inside out.

Saeran let go of Yoosung’s cock and balls and gripped his ass with both hands. Almost choking with how roughly Yoosung thrust, his own body was ignited and burning with the anticipation of making Yoosung cum. It’s all he wanted to do in that moment. To feel the rush of warm cum slide down his throat and satisfy his boyfriend. His excitement was so high, he knew he would explode himself with a single touch.

“Uhn…uh…Saeran…Oh…My…Saeran!”

Yoosung’s body stiffened as he exploded like a violent volcano that has lain dormant for ages. Saeran gagged as the surge filled his mouth up. Warm cum hit the back of his throat and he tried to swallow but it was too fast for him. Cum dribbled from the sides of his mouth but he didn’t care. He swallowed and sucked until there was nothing left and Yoosung was limp and empty. He felt the stickiness at the corners of his mouth, but he was beyond caring. Yoosung’s cock slipped out of his mouth and the blonde fell to his knees in front of Saeran and leaned against him, his body exhausted and drained.

“Saeran.” Yoosung whispered, unable to stir enough energy for more. His body had never felt so feeble, his bones like jelly. It was all he could do to lean against Saeran.

Saeran held Yoosung close, their chests heaving and their hearts beating in synchronicity.

Finally, able to hold himself up, Yoosung looked into Saeran’s beautiful mint coloered eyes, “Are you OK? I’m sorry I was a little rough at the end there. I didn’t know what I was doing. It just felt so good. And I didn’t want it to stop. Did I hurt you?” the concern in his eyes was evident and endearing.

“I’m fine Yoosung. What about you? Was…uh…was that OK?” Saeran looked down, suddenly embarrassed.

“No.” Yoosung answered.

“Oh…” Saeran bit his lower lip, trying desperately not to cry. What had he done wrong? He thought Yoosung had enjoyed it.

“It was better than OK. It was…I can’t…even…just…Oh. MY. GOD!” Yoosung gushed and Saeran blushed, tears forgotten.

“Now…” Yoosung’s eyelids lowered and he ran his tongue across his lips seductively, “I think it’s time I return the favor.” He smirked, the look of need and desire painted deeply into his lavender eyes.


End file.
